Vamp (Metal Gear)
Vamp (ヴァンプ Vanpu) ist ein Schurke aus der Metal Gear-Videospielreihe. Er ist ein Schurke und Bossgegner aus dem 2001 erschienenen ''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty ''und kehrt als sekundärer Antagonist in dem 2008 erschienenen ''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots ''zurück. Er ist ein Mitglied von Dead Cell, der aufgrund von Nanomaschinen fast unsterblich ist. Als Handlanger von Solidus Snake ist er an der Eroberung von Big Shell beteiligt, wo er mit dem FOX-HOUND-Agenten Raiden aneinandergerät. Vamp kann auf Big Shell Emma Emmerich töten, überlebt den ganzen Vorfall jedoch. Er schließt sich später Liquid Ocelot an und wird Teil dessen Plans, die Patriots zu zerstören. Dabei wird er aber in einer Konfrontation mit Snake und Raiden auf Shadow Moses Island getötet. Er wird im Japanischen von Ryōtarō Okiayu und Shinya Tsukamoto und im Englischen von Phil La Marr gesprochen. Biographie Vergangenheit Vamp wurde in Rumänien geboren, wo er seine Familie in einem Bombenanschlag auf eine Kirche verlor. Vamp selbst wurde von einem dekorativen Kreuz durchbohrt und unter den Trümmern der Kirche begraben, wo er nur überlebte indem er das Blut seiner toten Familie trank. Vamp überlebte und wurde später Teil eines Nanomaschinen-Experiments, in dessem Zug er von Naomi Hunter Nanomaschinen in seinen Körper transplantiert bekam, die es ihm ermöglichte sämtliche Wunden - egal wie tödlich - übernatürlich schnell zu heilen, was schnell dazu führte dass man davon ausging, dass Vamp unsterblich sei. Vamp erhielt zudem übermenschliche Schnelligkeit und konnte sogar an Steilwänden hochrennen und auf Wasser laufen oder stehen. Vamp schloss sich schließlich der Navy SEALs Anti-Terror-Organisation Dead Cell an, wo er eine enge Freundschaft mit seiner Kameradin Fortune pflegte. Als Dead Cell schließlich gewaltsam aufgelöst und in einer Schmutzkampagne zu Feinden der Nation erklärt wurden, schlossen sich Vamp und dessen überlebende Kameraden Solidus Snake und seinen Söhnen der Freiheit an. Daher waren sie auch an Solidus Angriff auf die Reinigungsplattform Big Shell im Jahr 2005 beteiligt, wo sie die dort anwesenden Menschen - einschließlich des U.S.-Präsidenten - als Geiseln nahmen um die dort entwickelte Metal Gear-Festung Arsenal Gear zu erobern. Kurz nach der Eroberung von Big Shell schickt die U.S.-Regierung eine SEAL-Einheit auf die Plattform um diese zurückzuerobern und Solidus zu stoppen. Heimlich wird auch der FOX-HOUND-Agent Raiden losgeschickt. Erste Konfrontationen mit Raiden thumb|left|250px|Vamp sieht Raiden Als ein Teil der SEAL-Einheit die Anlage durchkämmt, werden sie von Vamp konfrontiert. Er schlachtet die gesamte Einheit ab, wobei er mit weiten Sprüngen über ihre Köpfe hinwegsaust und Klingen wirft. Dem letzen Soldaten wirbelt er am Boden entgegen und weicht allen dessen Schüssen aus. Als er an den Mann herantritt, schlitzt er ihm die Kehle auf und lässt die Leiche achtlos zu Boden fallen, bevor er sich eine andere Leiche sucht und ihr Blut aussaugt. Als er erkennt, dass Raiden im Raum aufgetaucht ist, zückt Vamp sein Messer und schneidet sich für seine Morde fünf Linien in die Brust. Dann springt er blitzschnell in die Luft und landet hinter Raiden. Dieser wird gerade noch rechtzeitig gerettet, als ein weiterer Soldat des SEAL Teams in den Raum stürmt und das Feuer auf Vamp eröffnet, der sich daraufhin zurückzieht und in den Schatten verschwindet. Als der Soldat den Raum durchsucht, springt Vamp von oben auf ihn hinab, entwaffnet ihn und drückt ihm gegen die Wand. Bevor er sein Blut trinken kann, wittert er aber dass der Mann vor ihm Snake ist und lässt ihn überrascht fallen. Als Fortune ihn per Funk kontaktiert und ihn zurückruft, lässt Vamp die beiden zurück und macht sich auf den Weg zu seinen Kameraden. Kurz darauf tritt er zu Fortune auf die Brücke, die gerade von weiteren Soldaten beschossen wird. Er hebt den ohnmächtigen Körper des Präsidenten sowie dessen Koffer auf und trägt beide ins Innere der Anlage. Einige Zeit später wird Fortune in einer Lagerhalle von Raiden konfrontiert und verwickelt ihn in einen Kampf. Während des Kampfs tritt auch Vamp in die Halle. Er verrät Fortune, dass er von hier an übernehmen wird, das Fortune sich um ihren verräterischen Kameraden Fatman kümmern muss, der nicht länger zu kontrollieren ist. Vamp warnt, dass Fatman nun eine echte Bedrohung für ihre Pläne darstellt und völlig die Beherrschung verloren hat. Fortune erklärt sich bereit, sich um Fatman zu kümmern und murmelt, dass Raiden nicht die Person war, die sie zu treffen gehofft hatte. thumb|250px|Vamp und Fortune konfrontieren Raiden Frustriert behauptet sie, dass auch Raiden sie nicht töten konnte und wendet sich zum Gehen. In diesem Moment springt Raiden aber hinter seiner Deckung hervor. Er feuert auf Fortune, wobei er mit einkalkuliert, dass ihr Körper die Kugeln abwehren wird. Tatsächlich biegt die Flugbahn der Kugeln sich um Fortunes Körper herum, so dass die Kugeln in Vamps Körper und Kopf einschlagen und er scheinbar tot zusammenbricht. Fortune fängt seinen leblosen Körper auf und trauert um ihren Kameraden. Raiden lässt die trauernde Fortune hinter sich zurück und flieht in einem Fahrstuhl und bekommt so nicht mit, wie Vamp die Augen öffnet. Fortune ist geschockt, dies zu sehen aber Vamp flüstert ihr zu, dass es keinen Grund zur Trauer gibt, da er schon einmal gestorben ist und kein zweites Mal sterben kann. Kämpfe auf Big Shell Als Snake und Raiden einige Zeit später Solidus auf der Helikopterplattform von Big Shell konfrontieren und ihn von der Plattform werfen, wird dieser von einem Harrier-Kampfjet aufgefangen, der von Vamp gesteuert wird. Vamp nimmt nun den Helikopter von Snake und Otacon ins Visier, der dem Kampfjet nicht gewachsen ist und stattdessen ausweichen muss. Raiden kann den Kampfjet dabei aber von Outer Shell aus mit einem Raketenwerfer beschießen und ihn zerstören. Nach dem Absturz des Harriers kann Vamp sich unverletzt aus dem Wrack befreien und springt auf Solidus' Befehl ins Meer, wo er auf dem Wasser laufen kann. Er rennt über die Wasseroberfläche auf einen der Stürzstreben von Big Shell zu, an dem er ohne Probleme hochläuft. Vamp macht sich nun auf den Weg zu dem Teil von Big Shell, der langsam geflutet wird um zu verhindern, dass Raiden sich dorthin begibt und Emma Emmerich findet. thumb|left|250px|Vamp stellt sich Raiden erneut Später findet Raiden Vamp meditierend in einer gefluteten Halle - er sitzt auf der Wasseroberfläche. Als Raiden auf ihn feuert, wecht Vamp den Schüssen aus aber eine Kugel streift seine Wange. Vamp behauptet, dass ihm klar war dass Raiden kommen würde und dass dieser sich zu einem Problem entwickelt hat, dass eliminiert werden muss. Amüsiert behauptet er, dass Emma Emmerich der perfekte Köder für Raiden war und dass diese zu diesem Zeitpunkt vermutlich bereits in dem gefluteten Bereich von Big Shell umgekommen ist. Verächtlich offenbart Vamp Raiden, dass selbst trotz des Todes des Präsidenten Arsenal Gear immer noch über nukleare Waffen verfügt und diese abfeuern kann. Verbittert behauptet Vamp, dass Dead Cell vor einigen Monaten alles verloren hat und in einer Verschwörungskampagne für den Mord an Zivilisten und Verbündeten beschuldigt wurde. Daher ist es nun ihr Ziel, die Verantwortlichen von der Erdoberfläche zu tilgen und das korrupte System zu zerschlagen. Es kommt nun zum Kampf, in dem Vamp sich größtenteils auf dem Wasser aufhällt und von Zeit zu Zeit untertaucht, aus dem Wasser springt und auf dem Balkon über der Arena landet, von wo aus er Wurfmesser auf Raiden schleudert. Dennoch kann Raiden ihn schließlich mit genug Kugeln treffen und ihn schwer verletzen. Nach seiner Niederlage versinkt Vamp plötzlich in dem Wasser, auf dem er bisher problemlos stehen konnte. Aufgrund des hohen Sauerstoffanteils des Wassers ist es ihm zudem unmöglich, wieder an die Oberfläche zu gelangen und er sinkt in den gefluteten Tunnel herab, während sich das Wasser von seinem Blut rot färbt. thumb|250px|Vamp springt zu Emma herab Vamp lebt dennoch weiter, da seine Nanomaschinen sämtliche Schäden an seinem Körper wieder reparieren. Als Raiden kurz darauf mit Emma über eine Pontonbrücke am Fuß der Stützstreben von Big Shell fliehen will, springt plötzlich Vamp von oben herab und landet auf der Wasseroberfläche. Von dort aus springt er auf Emma zu, packt sie von hinten und bedroht sie mit seinem Messer. Allerdings kann Raiden, der Emma den Rücken mit einem Scharfschützengewehr freihält, Vamp in den Kopf schießen so dass er nach hinten von der Brücke stürzt und im Meer versinkt. Allerdings stellt sich heraus, dass Vamp Emma vor dem Schuss noch in den Rücken stechen konnte und sie stirbt kurz darauf an ihren Wunden. Vamp kann sich ebenfalls später aus dem Ozean retten und erfolgreich entkommen, während Solidus Aufstand von Raiden und Snake niedergeschlagen wird. Arbeit in Südamerika Im Jahr 2014 hat sich Vamp Liquid Ocelot angeschlossen und fungiert als dessen Handlanger. Als Solid Snake in Südamerika auf der Suche nach Naomi Hunter die PMC Pieuvre Armement infiltriert, kann er dabei bezeugen wie Pieuvre Armement in einem Dorf Guerilla-Rebellen gefangennimmt. Kurz darauf erscheinen Vamp und Laughing Octopus, die Anführerin von Pieuvre Armement. Octopus macht sich einen Spaß daraus, die Guerillas mit ihrem Kampfanzug zu töten, aber als Laughing Octopus den letzten Rebellen töten will, wirbelt Vamp herum und wirft ihr ein Messer in ihren Tentakel. Er schärft ihr ein, einen von ihnen am Leben zu lassen und Octopus lässt den Rebellen daraufhin los. Danach schleudert sie das Messer zu Vamp zurück, der es auffängt und einsteckt. Enttäuscht dass Snake noch nicht eingetroffen ist, behauptet Vamp dass schon bald weitere Guerillas das Camp angreifen werden und dass Snake wahrscheinlich unter ihnen sein wird. Er befiehlt den Soldaten, nicht unaufmerksam zu werden und steigt dann in ein gepanzertes Fahrzeug, dass ihn wegbringt. Während Laughing Octopus später Snake bekämpft, ist es Vamps Aufgabe, Naomi Hunter an einen sicheren Ort zu bringen. Von einigen PA-Soldaten begleitet bringt er sie zu einem Helikopter, bevor er von Ocelot kontaktiert wird, der einen weiteren Test für das SOP-System einberuft. Vamp erinnert ihn daran, was bei dem letzten Test geschehen ist, doch Ocelot ist bereit, dieses Risiko einzugehen. Während er telefoniert, legt Snake aus der Deckung mit seiner Waffe auf ihn an und schießt Vamp mitten ins Gesicht. Die Kugel trifft Vamp zwischen den Augen und Vamp wirbelt herum, ähnlich wie auf Big Shell stirbt er jedoch nicht und ist sogar so schnell wieder auf den Beinen, dass er das fallende Handy noch auffangen kann, bevor es den Boden trifft. Die Pieuvre Armement-Soldaten eröffnen nun das Feuer auf Vamp, der mit seinem Handy nun den Beginn des zweiten Tests befiehlt. Den Soldaten an Bord des Helikopters rät er, sich durch Injektionen zu wappnen, so dass sie nicht beeinflusst sind. Während Vamp dann kraftlos am Boden des Helikopters niederbricht, beginnt am Boden das Chaos. Zudem kann Naomi aus dem startenden Helikopter springen und mit Snake und Drebin 893 in einem Panzerwagen fliehen. Dabei werden sie von GEKKOs verfolgt und ihr Wagen verunfallt in einer verlassenen Stadt, in der schnell weitere GEKKOs auftauchen und nach ihnen suchen. Diese werden von niemand anderem als Raiden bekämpft und besiegt, der mittlerweile ein Cyborg ist. Nach der Zerstörung einiger GEKKOs erscheint schließlich Vamp in der Stadt. Begleitet von weiteren Gekkos nähert er sich Raidens Position und kann ihn von den Stahlseilen der GEKKOs fesseln lassen. Mit einem höhnischen Spruch zückt er ein Messer und rammt es Raiden in die Brust. Da dieser Teil seines Körpers ein Cyborg-Teil ist, zieht Vamp das Messer wieder heraus und stößt es Raiden an einer anderen Stelle in den Oberkörper. Als auch dies keine Regung von Raiden zur Folge hat, behauptet Vamp sanft dass Raiden nun also ebenfalls unsterblich ist. Raiden widerspricht Vamp und behauptet, dass er einfach nur den Tod nicht fürchtet. Im selben Moment zerschießt Snake aus seinem Helikopter heraus das Stahlseil, welches Raiden fesselt, so dass dieser die GEKKOs blitzschnell ausschaltet und auf Vamp zustürmt. Er schlägt mit dem Schwert nach Vamp, der den Angriffen aber ausweichen kann. Vamp wirft Messer auf Raiden, der diese aber mit seinem Schwert pariert. Als es Vamp durch seine Agilität gelingt, hinter Raiden zu gelangen und ihm eins seiner Messer durch den Fuß zu bohren, springt Raiden in die Luft, landet auf Vamps Brustkorb und beginnt, mit dem Fuß - und dem darin steckenden Messer - auf Vamp einzutreten. Amüsiert stößt Vamp Raiden von sich und drückt das Messer einmal völlig durch seinen eigenen Körper, bevor er es grinsend zurück in die Scheide steckt. Ein weiteres Mal wirft sich Raiden nun auch Vamp, der aber weiterhin dessen Schwertschlägen ausweichen kann. Zudem kann Naomi aus dem startenden Helikopter springen und mit Snake und Drebin 893 in einem Panzerwagen fliehen. Dabei werden sie von GEKKOs verfolgt und ihr Wagen verunfallt in einer verlassenen Stadt, in der schnell weitere GEKKOs auftauchen und nach ihnen suchen. Diese werden von niemand anderem als Raiden bekämpft und besiegt, der mittlerweile ein Cyborg ist. Nach der Zerstörung einiger GEKKOs erscheint schließlich Vamp in der Stadt. Begleitet von weiteren Gekkos nähert er sich Raidens Position und kann ihn von den Stahlseilen der GEKKOs fesseln lassen. Mit einem höhnischen Spruch zückt er ein Messer und rammt es Raiden in die Brust. Da dieser Teil seines Körpers ein Cyborg-Teil ist, zieht Vamp das Messer wieder heraus und stößt es Raiden an einer anderen Stelle in den Oberkörper. Als auch dies keine Regung von Raiden zur Folge hat, behauptet Vamp sanft dass Raiden nun also ebenfalls unsterblich ist. Raiden widerspricht Vamp und behauptet, dass er einfach nur den Tod nicht fürchtet. Im selben Moment zerschießt Snake aus seinem Helikopter heraus das Stahlseil, welches Raiden fesselt, so dass dieser die GEKKOs blitzschnell ausschaltet und auf Vamp zustürmt. Er schlägt mit dem Schwert nach Vamp, der den Angriffen aber ausweichen kann. Vamp wirft Messer auf Raiden, der diese aber mit seinem Schwert pariert. Als es Vamp durch seine Agilität gelingt, hinter Raiden zu gelangen und ihm eins seiner Messer durch den Fuß zu bohren, springt Raiden in die Luft, landet auf Vamps Brustkorb und beginnt, mit dem Fuß - und dem darin steckenden Messer - auf Vamp einzutreten. Amüsiert stößt Vamp Raiden von sich und drückt das Messer einmal völlig durch seinen eigenen Körper, bevor er es grinsend zurück in die Scheide steckt. Ein weiteres Mal wirft sich Raiden nun auch Vamp, der aber weiterhin dessen Schwertschlägen ausweichen kann. Kampf auf Shadow Moses Vamp begleitet Ocelot nach Europa, wo sie Big Mamas Truppen den Körper von Big Boss - in Wirklichkeit Solidus Snake - abnehmen können und mit dessen DNA das SOP-Programm der Patriots brechen können. Direkt danach begleitet er Ocelot nach Shadow Moses, wo er gemeinsam mit Naomi die Anlage betritt. Sie sind auf dem Weg zu Metal Gear REX' unteririschem Hangar. Als Snake dort auftaucht um REX gegen Ocelot zu verteidigen, muss er erkennen dass die Railgun und die darin enthaltene Atomrakete bereits aus dem Wrack ausgebaut wurden und weggebracht wurden. Stattdessen wird Snake von Vamp konfrontiert, der von Naomi begleitet wird. Vamp offenbart Snake höhnisch, dass bereits Selbstmord-GEKKOs auf dem Weg sind und daher bald nichts mehr von Shadow Moses übrigbleiben wird. Er behauptet, dass er bis dahin seinen Spaß mit Snake haben wird und stürzt sich auf ihn. Im Kampf rast Vamp mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit auf Snake zu und nutzt diese Geschwindigkeit auch um Snakes Kugeln auszweichen. Zudem springt er über Snake um ihn von hinten anzugreifen. Obwohl Snake Vamp mehrfach treffen kann und dieser eigentlich tot sein müsste, springt Vamp immer wieder auf. Schließlich erinnert Snake sich an ein Gespräch mit Naomi in dem er erfahren hat, dass Vamps Nanomaschinen seine Wunden unglaublich schnell heilen. Daher nutzt Snake die Gelegenheit und nachdem er Vamp ein weiteres Mal niedergestreckt hat, spritzt er gewisse Antikörper in dessen Körper, welche die Nanomaschinen ausschalten. Als Vamp wieder auf die Beine kommt, fragt er Snake geschockt, was dieser getan hat. Snake entgegnet, dass Vamp nun ein gewöhnlicher Sterblicher ist und sich nicht länger auf seine Kräfte verlassen kann. Vamp nimmt dies hin, behauptet aber dass dies nicht bedeutet, dass Snake ihn töten kann. Bevor es zu einem zweiten Kampf zwischen ihnen kommen kann, erscheinen die von Vamp erwähnten Selbstmord-GEKKOs im Raum die Snake umzingeln. Bevor sie sich in die Luft sprengen können, erscheint jedoch Raiden im Raum und schneidet sie in Stücke. Vamp springt auf das Wrack von REX und fordert Raiden zu einem weiteren Kampf heraus und Raiden nimmt die Herausforderung an, während sich Snake um weitere GEKKOs kümmert. Raiden springt zu Vamp herauf, der ihm sofort Wurfmesser entgegen wirft bevor er entscheidet, dass sie sich mit Messern im Nahkampf bekämpfen sollten. Raiden willigt ein und beide zücken ihre Messer und greifen einander an. Im Zuge des Kampfs kann Raiden Vamp an den Rand von REX treiben, aber Vamp kann die Oberhand gewinnen und Raiden zu Boden werfen. Er nimmt Raiden dabei sein Messer ab und nutzt es, um Raidens Arm hinter seinen Rücken zu drehen und ihn mit dem Messer an Raidens Körper zu pinnen. Als er sich dann auf Raiden stürzt, kann dieser sich freireißen und dem Angriff ausweichen. Vamp gelingt es aber ein zweites Mal, Raiden zu überwältigen und er schlitzt Raidens Brust auf und sticht ihm beide Messer in die Schultern. Als Raiden verwundet vor ihm kniet, hebt Vamp Raidens Schwert auf und will ihn damit hinrichten, aber im letzten Moment stößt Raiden drei versteckte Klingen aus, die er Vamp in die Brust schleudert. Dieser stolpert zurück und Raiden reißt ihm sein Schwert aus der Hand und rammt es Vamp in derselben Bewegung durch die Brust. Als er das Schwert herausreißt und Vamp einen letzten schweren Schlag verpasst, stürzt dieser nach hinten und fällt von Metal Gear REX herab. Er landet direkt vor Snake, wo er schwer atmend und tödlich verwundet liegen bleibt. Nun tritt auch Naomi an Snake und Raiden heran und Vamp fleht sie an, ihn von seinem Leiden zu erlösen. Naomi kniet vor ihm nieder und will ihm eine Injektion geben, kommt dann aber zu dem Entschluss, dass sie Vamp nicht retten darf. Sie händigt Vamp stattdessen eine Spritze, die seine Nanomaschinen weiter dämpft, die Vamp gierig ergreift und sich sofort in den Hals rammt. Während Vamp von Krämpfen erschüttert wird, werden die letzten Nanomaschinen in seinem Körper ausgelöscht, was es ihm ermöglicht zu sterben. Tatsächlich erliegt Vamp direkt darauf seinen Wunden und stirbt seinen finalen Tod. Galerie VampSiehtRaiden.png|Vamp trinkt das Blut eines Soldaten VampSpringtRaidenAn.png|Vamp springt auf Raiden zu VampErschossen.png|Vamp wird erschossen VampLiegtTod.png|Fortune hält Vamp VampSpringt.png|Vamp sprint aus dem Kampfjet VampZunge.png|Vamp provoziert Raiden VampWasser.png|Vamp ertrinkt scheinbar VampNimmtGeisel.png|Vamp ersticht Emma VampErscheintSüdamerika.png|Vamp erscheint in Südamerika VampFängtMesser.png|Vamp stoppt Laughing Octopus VampTelefonHeli.png|Vamp benachrichtigt Ocelot VampSprungWurf.png|Vamp schleudert Wurfmesser auf Raiden VampÜberlebtWieder.png|Vamp überlebt den Kampf VampTestgescheitert.png|Vamp kontaktiert Ocelot erneut VampGeblendet.png|Vamp wird geblendet VampFällt.png|Vamp fällt in die Tiefe Navigation Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Metal Gear-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Kannibale Kategorie:Provokant Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Stalker Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Terrorist Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Unsterblich Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Bossgegner